SCARLET NIGHTS
by Linklandco
Summary: *FIRST STORY* Ominous singing can be beard from the cell Link has been living in for almost his whole life. He always took his time to wonder who the voice belonged to. And then, on a fatelful day in the castle library...
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, I am Linklandco. This is my first fan fiction. This is what happened after Twilight Princess. I know that in the game the baby they have in the end is a girl, but let's pretend it's a boy, OK? Enjoy. ;)**

SCARLET NIGHTS

Wispy winds rose and fell as the scarlet fields of Hyrule slept flowers glew under the moon light while tree leaves rocked back and forth. The cool air of Hyrule was soft and in melody, only soft glows of light from the nearby villages and cities glew. One of those villages was Ordon, the home of the once hero, Link. Of course, he was dead now, after he married the princess Zelda of course. He only perished shortly after his adventure concluded, which was a mysterious but depressing turn of events for everyone. And not only did the hero of Twilight die as well, the princess was also seized, people rumor how they eloped but died on the way. But none of that matters any more, now it is only a burdened whisper that was in Hyrule. 

Even though the tragic event happened, everyone is the village of Ordon slept peacefully, well almost everyone. A little family consisting of four, were still stirring about. The mother, Uli tucked her three year old son into bed, while her pre teen son Colin jumped into his covers and sleepily nodded at whatever his parents asked him. Rusl, the father, kissed Colin's forehead and went to his wife's side. They smiled sweetly at each other and kissed her cheek and his young son's fore head as well. Their child sat up tiredly and hugged his mother. The son's name was Link, just like the expired Hero. Even though his hand didn't bear the symbol on his hand like the previous Link does, everyone in the village prayers for his day to come to save the world just like the first Link. They had hope in the young boy; they saw a bright future for him. They are all wrong. And it all happened on this night.

After the single point of light from Ordon village faded, the forest surrounded village went eerily quiet. No one could feel the ominous presence, so the whole village rested their heads. A loud crackle shot from the fire in the fire place in the home of Link. He sat up disturbed by the loud noise caused by the heat. He rubbed his eyes with his wrist and yawned. He was about to leap out of bed to drink some of the fresh Ordon water, but he heard another noise. Was it the fire? He silently wondered in his mind. He spun around on his heels and climbed up to an oak chair to observe and find the noise. It came again. And this time it sounded like a shrill of laughter, a deep low evil laughter. Link opened the curtains that draped so scarcely around the window. As he observed, he noticed a man, or more of a silhouette of a man, stood in the village with a glowing white sword in his hands. Gasping quietly at the sight, the man with blade in hand, turned around, smiling and chuckling as he stepped closer to Link's home. Link sprinted to his brother's bed and shook him.

"Colin!" the boy whispered loudly to his brother, but no reply was uttered, "Colin-!" He turned his brother over to face his and he gasped and screamed at the sight he saw. His older brother with hallowed out eyes and blood dripping from his mouth was revealed to the young boy's eyes. "COLIN!" Link screamed hoping his parents would hear him, and rush over to him. He scampered to his parent's room and knocked on the birch door, "MOTHER, FATHER!" he sobbed and turned the knob of his care taker's door. Dead. The two parents were seized on the floor. Red oozes flowing from the bodies. Releasing out a terrified shriek he fell to the floor and scrambled across the floor. A loud BAM! occurred at the main door and Link froze in horror. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it is Linklandco once again. Sorry that the other chapter was so short! But I was multitasking. Without further ado, here is Chapter Two of SCARLET NIGHTS. Sorry that the end became bit sloppy, my brother is annoying me.**

**CHAPTER 2**

The black in his vision came to a stop, as the little three year old boy awoke in a hazy dizzy spell. He drowsily sat up reaching for his head with his hands. Pain circulated throughout his whole entire small body which was bound to the ground. Gazing toward the ceiling of where ever he was, he attempted to sit up, but Link sank back to the cold cement floor. Link shot his blue eyes shut and he took a few deep breathes in and his eyes started to swell with tears of fear and frustration, lost and pain. He just remembered how the night was, before he had awakened in this strange cell, his brother with his eyes hallowed out, and his pale blonde hair slightly to the sides and his lips bleeding with the internal bleeding within his organs. Also his parents who were dead as well, but Link hardly got a glimpse of the two. Link shivered and he curled his legs up to his chest, hugging them desperately for warmth and comfort. Does this mean he has no one anymore?

Foot steps drew closer to the huddled boy and Link titled his head upwards to see a shadow enlarging as the steps became booming near. Wiping his eyes with his sleeves, Link finally sat up and stared around the call room. There was a steel bar window enabling the cold wisps of air through the drafty room while the door was the same type of bars. The ceiling was crumbly rock like material the expanded throughout the small room. Cracks on the walls grew like ivy and little weeds and fungi grew between each crack. There was no furniture except for a single rotting hard oak chair in the corner. Link could have sworn he saw maggots crawling on the infested chair but he averted his eyes promptly and forced his attention back to the growing shadow of a man.

He heard the figure laugh in an ominous threatening harmony. Link crossed his legs as he still sat on the cold floor. The figure became closer to Link's sight and the man busted the steel doors open and he stepped inside still cracking in laughter. As he did so, Link tried to get a better view of the man, because Link's vision was still slightly blurred from the swelling tears. From what he could note, the man had fiery long red hair and his skin was dark. He wore a long blood red cape which draped lazily on the ground as he walked. His eyes were a furious gold which shot directly at Link. Link intended to say something to the horrifying man but his mouth was dry from terror. Only a few words slipped from his quivering mouth.

"Who are you?"

The man erupted in evil laughter as if Link just told a dirty limerick. He stepped closer to Link and he sunk to his muscular knees to meet eye to eye contact with the cross legged boy sobbing on the floor. He grinned lopsidedly and he put his arms around Link's small shoulders. Link chilled and bit his lip. More tears produced in his eyes and Link choked a sob. The man just kept smiling as all his yellow grimy teeth were revealed.

"My boy," he shook his head as in to show sympathy for the three year old boy, "My sweet child. I am Ganondorf. The king of evil, darkness and hate, your deepest nightmares, but that's OK. You will ally with me, OK?" Link gazed at the mouth that spilled words to Link. Link's mouth twitched and words sloppily fell out.

"King?" Once again Ganondorf boomed with dirty laughter.

"The one and only child."

"Ally?"

"Yes because now you are under my control!"

"Your control!"

Ganondorf stood up and then swooshed his cape at the poor boy's face, "Yes, now good night young one." The iron bars shut and locked as Ganondorf left the cold cell. Link eyes the hard corners of the room and sighed deeply. The heavy steps of the king faded gradually and Link felt terribly alone. He curled his knees to his chest once more the eerie silence. Why was he kept alive and his whole family was killed. How was his village? A single tear fell from his face and a small whine produced in his dry throat. Swallowing hard, the thoughts of violence swirled in his jumbled mind and suddenly he did feel a lone very alone...Sinking deep in his chest, his heart fell, his hands became clammy and he just cried. Was he alone? He started to wonder.

After there were no tears to cry, he waddled awkwardly to the chair in the corner. He was right, little maggots crawled through and around the chair. Sneering, Link flicked the white pasty bugs and he sat on the chair reluctantly. He reclined slowly and unsteadily in his chair. This was going to be a long night, the three year old thought doubtfully in his mind. His eyes closed and he attempted to go to sleep, but the thought of maggots crawling and eating his eyes kept him awake. After what felt like hours he heard a faint ominous sound, almost a voice. It was crying, and it wasn't him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. It is Linklandco again; I know I haven't updated SCARLET NIGHTS for a while. I was sick for a week, but now that I feel better it's so much easier to write and draw; now I can do whatever I do most of the time instead of only watching the news or the Big Bang Theory. (Don't get me wrong, I love that show though, I just watched all the ones we have recorded on our T.V.) I feel bad that I write such small chapters, but honestly it's hard for me to write for so long without getting REALLY bored. So without further ado:**

**CHAPTER 3**

Fifteen on Link's years flew by with the training and schooling to be a pure heartless man. He not only knows how to make others suffer in physical and metal pain, he became close to the man who started it all; Ganondorf. Ganondorf has trained Link and other young men to be the evil doers of the now claimed Hyrule. Without the power of the right rulers, Ganondorf has easily pinned a flag of his own into the mount of dead land which is now Ganondorf's Hyrule. People now are enslaved under his power, but what will our hero do? Well, for now, he has to rush to school, because he is late for his lesson.

"I'm late!" Link cried as he slammed his class door open, disturbing everyone in it including his teacher, Mr. Ezlo, who is a grouchy old man who rambles on and on about his 'youth,' if he ever had one, Link jokes to his friends. Link clumsily sat in his seat beside his two friends, Kafei and Vaati. Link smiled at the two and shrugged his masculine shoulders. Class resumed as normal, but Mr. Ezlo's classes were way too long to satisfy a nineteen year old male. He just couldn't wait until classes end so he can do something stupid like smoke perfect smoke rings, or scare some of the enslaved children with his friends.

From the window's view, Link could spot that the clouds were grey as usual, and the sky was a smoked black color that danced in the silver cloud linings. The withering dead grass swayed lazily in the wind while burned trees stayed to the ground still as a statue. Link tapped his bottom lip with his pinkie finger as his head rested on the support on his right arm. His gloved left hand lazily wrote notes on how to use a bow and arrow properly, but this skill was something he perfected at age five, when he first started training school. From the corner of his ice blue eyes, he could see his friend, Kafei swish his indigo hair out of his blood shot eyes and balance a pencil between his upper lip and his nose, while his friend Vaati, wrote notes intently, his pale face showing no emotion as usual. His light lavender long hair all neatly pushed to his broad back and his eyes, which were the same as Kafei's color of eye fixed onto the board.

"I hate learning...It's so dumb," Link whispered hoarsely to Kafei.

"Just like you?" Kafei sweetly remarked, his red eyes dancing with laughter. Link really had no come back for his foolish joke, so he just playfully punched his arm. Link started to take notes on the gritty paper that was cheaply made. He deeply wished in his heart that Hyrule was still intact, and it was still a rich happy kingdom. But he knows in his head that this was the life. And the darkness was really the light. That's all the kingdom of Ganondorf ever did now a days. Think with their heads. Not the feeling in their heart.

The school was dismissed which meant Link could recline in his cell and take a nap, or chase Vaati and Kafei in the plains where the grass was growing fragile. Link honestly felt a bit of sympathy for the grass and plants. He might be Ganondorf's best solider, but he still had feelings, even for the small thing she used to take for granted. Sighing, Link slowly got up from his desk as his chair scattered on the hard floor. He gathered his books and other belongings in his bag and exited the class room. His eye lids felt heavy like they usually did after long boring lessons from Mr. Ezlo. Link scratched his head and yawned as he walked into the clobber stone corridors to enter his cell.

Struggling to reach into his pockets with his arms full of books and a bag, he successfully pulled out a cigarette and played with it in his free fingers. He threw his belongings into an unused corner and he lit his cig. A smoke ring was formed and the chemical filled paper roll started to warm between his lips as he took in a breath to blow the fumes. Glancing around the cell, he saw that a few rays of light were shinning through the barred windows. Sun light was usually dimmed by the huge blocky jail house, so warm rays were not that usual. Link made a little game where he would have good luck if light shined in his cell and no one else's. But other than his 'rays of luck,' nothing else really changed throughout the day.

His cell is exactly the same it has been for the last fifteen years. Only, he finds it a bit more homely now he has been living in it for so long. He knows which corners to sleep in to keep warm depending on the season. Even the maggot infested chair was where he reclined, but of course the maggots have been exterminated by now. The cracks are still growing gradually every year, but Link honestly didn't care because if the roof clasped in, he'd be able to move into another cell, perhaps with Vaati or even Kafei? Other then that the room has been the same over all these years, and even the secret of Link's cell has been the same for years.

Ever since he has been here from square one, after his talk with the dark lord Ganondorf himself, he could hear an infant's cry. He still hears crying; only the voice belonged to an older girl. He could tell that the voice was a girl because on a rare occasion, she would sing. It was the most angelic voice he has ever heard. Link sometimes leaned his ear on the floor so he could hear her voice from below. Automatically, Link would lie in the depending corner and place his ear to the ice cold floor. He even did today while he lazily shuffled his feet against the cracking ground. There was no sound. Sighing, Link made another smoke ring and steadily got up sitting in a slouched upright position. Fiddling with the cigarette with his firm fingers, he tilted his head up against the cracked walls and closed his eyes.

"HEY! Link...!" Link dragged his head down from the wall as he recognized his friend's booming voice. Kafei was shaking the bars of Link's cell and was stomping his feet. Beside him was Vaati shaking his head in disbelief or shame, or even both. "Is he still alive, Vaati? Or did the smokes get to him?"

"I'm up, I'M UP!" Link roared as his gave fixed on his two violet haired friends, "Could you be any more annoying, Kafei?"

"I could try..." Kafei suggested as he cocked his head to the side and smiled coyly.

"Don't." Vaati sharply added as he glared hardly at Kafei who was still shaking the cell bars. Link rolled his head to the side and pushed himself to stand up. Unlocked his cell door he coolly glared at Kafei and then softly smiled at Vaati.

"How was your day, Vaati?" Link asked ignoring Kafei completely.

"Retarded." Vaati simply replied as he nudged his elbow into Kafei's direction.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Link questioned.

"We were going to study the Master Sword in the library. You know the forbidden subject?" Vaati replied smiling smugly, "I heard it's because Ganondorf was defeated by the Hero of Time, winds, and twilight, with the same master sword again and again." The trio headed down to the library talking loudly about nonsense and smoking 'perfect' rings. Kafei and Vaati mingled about the library as if it was their cell, but Link started to realize he never even been to the library before. Books were ever a real grasp of interest to him, but now that he was going, he felt a little apprehensive if he wanted to go or not. Before he even realized it, the three approached the library. The outside looked like a shabby old house, but a little smaller. The wood was a bit rotten and the door was thin and had small animal bites in it. There were no windows but small holes where the animals must have been.

Vaati opened the door and it creaked loudly as the other two entered the library. Link was quite surprised in how roomy it was in there. Shelves and shelves of new and ancient books were lines amongst the walls and followed by rows ahead. There was a dirty rug laid on the hard wood floor and a check out center which was spread out all across an eastern side of the room. There was even a back door but it had a DO NOT ENTER sign nailed into it. If you looked closer and closer it even said, BY COMANDS OF GANONDORF, which pretty much meant, 'You stupid children, I know you will break in, but it IS a command after all so behave or you and your head will separate.'

"Wow," Link awed at the books and how good they were kept. He rubbed his fingers around the spine of the book. The cover was leather and so was the back and spine. He ran his fingers on the gold tipped pages, but even though this book was well kept, he could tell it was old because of the smell of musk. But as soon as he was about to open the first page, Kafei took it from him and smiled widely while observing it from every angle. Vaati headed toward the others and nodded at the book Kafei was holding. He smirked.

"This is it! This is the book!" Vaati exclaimed, "Now we know what the lord's weakness is...And we could try to use it against him." Kafei nodded in agreement, but Link was confused.

"What do you mean against him!" Link cocked his head to the side, "I thought we were soldiers for him, not against him!" The other two looked at him surprised, and then Vaati opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, Link. I think that you know he is evil. He has been enslaving innocent people for years and years! You came here even before us two, so you might not see it the way we do. SO that's why, we want to free the people! Find the forgotten princess."

"Princess?"

"You don't know?" Kafei and Vaati chimed in together with surprise obviously written on their faces. Link shrugged and he snatched the book from Kafei. But as soon as he opened the first page, he could hear a voice.

A very angelic song filled the rom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's me, once again. The other chapter was a wee bit longer than the others. (That's what she said) There's not much to say, but I have been thinking about what was actually gonna happen, and then I was hit with this song, Before it's too late, by the Goo Goo dolls. Now, you might be thinking, 'How is that inspiration to this chapter?' I dunno, YOU TELL ME, FOO. And yes, I **_**LOVE**_** THE Goo Goo dolls VERY much. SO I am not insulting them, if that's what it somehow ended up to sound like. And besides, I love Johnny's hair lol. **

**Without further ado,**

Chapter 4

"You guys can't hear that?" Link pondered out loud to his friends while he fumbled with the lit cigarette in his now clammy hands. The voice he has been hearing for all these years has flooded the room like light flooding a field. The other two took a glimpse at Link and at each other, then back to the musky book.

"Nope," Kafei said lamely as he flipped through the many gold aligned pages, "I always knew those drugs were getting to you," Vaati agreed and peered over Kafei's shoulders attempting to make sense out of the ancient hieroglyphic wording embodied into the golden aligned pages. Link couldn't help but have the feeling to venture to seek for the voice, the mystery he has been seeking since he lived in the dark fortress.

"I _have_ to find who is singing!" Link slammed his hands on the birch table and stood up, "Why can't you guys hear that!" The melody filled the room and the slow but steady bold voice grew louder as he approached the door that clearly stated no one should be trespassing. The two other young men hesitantly shot Link a look of concern but Link shrugged it off. He thinks, no, he _knows_ that the voice is being produced and sent off in the air. And it's definitely in the room, which is too bad for him because it is locked and full of mind boggling puzzles. But that sure as hell wouldn't stop him. He was determined. With the cigarette held hand, he pushed the chemically paper roll to the wooden raw parts of the door. He could hear his friends yelling at him, and crying out his name, but the voice was the only thing that filled Link's ears.

The door was burned down, but he only found that there really was no room behind the door. Metals from the locks clanged onto the floor, and fell before his feet. Full of confusion and frustration stirred upon his face. And then his hand ruptured in great pain. Agony dwelled throughout his body, his muscles aching and his knees started to shake. Falling violently to his knees he screamed. The cigarette butt fell to the floor as Link clutched his ears and curled in a ball while he screamed. His hand, it hurt, but why? How? Fire surrounded him. The flames produced from the fallen cigarette and caught the floor surrounding him on fire. But he couldn't stop yelling in agony. His friends attempted to get close to him, but the fire and smoke snarled at their faces causing them to back down. Through the corner of his blue eyes, Link noticed that his friends sprinted in panic the hall ways, and towards the head quarters of Ganondorf.

Sighing and taking a deep breath in, inhaling the fumes, he closed his eyes and thought this was the end. The end of his life, there was nothing he could do, or anything he wanted to do. He failed his life, the one that was given away so carelessly to him. When he opened his eyes again, he felt a soft glow instead of pain. He raised his left hand and ungloved it. Surprised, he gasped at the realization, there were three triangular shapes that were dawned upon his hand. Chocking back a stifled cough, he blinked to see if he was dreaming or not, but this time, when he opened his eyes, the glow faded and he found himself in another room. A white marble floored room with grand scarlet red carpeting. Glancing up, he was surprised to see shelves and shelves of books, which reached as high as the roof. Attempting to stand up, he found it excruciatingly unpleasant and fell down to his knees. The room was quite dim and no light could reach the corners of the area. He found only one source of radiance, so he successfully stridden his way to the mysterious aura. Dawning closer and closer to the source, he could find that there was a figure.

Then he remembered the singing. The figure that was hidden in the shadows steadily walked to the light. As soon as the figure stepped in the light, Link could see the features. The voice _did_ belong to a girl. Blonde, almost silver, hair curled up so prettily around her face and was grown down to her hips. She had a very dainty and exquisite body structure. Her hands were dainty like the rest of her body and pale. She looked quite frail and weak. She wore a black dress and Link could hear her high heels as she walked. He assumed that they were black like her outfit. Her eyes were gold and sparkled into the light. Her eyes shifted and they were set on Link. Her singing voice immediately stopped and her expression on her face was obviously surprised and scared.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was shaky, much unlike her bold singing voice. She had a very light accent while she spoke.

"My name is Link." He replied trying to act cool, but inside he was bursting with excitement. _He found her! The girl that was a mystery to him all his life!_

"L-Link?" she shakily asked, as she shyly ambled towards the young man. He took notice how short she actually was, and how young she must have been. At least three years younger than him. "My name is Zelda." So that was her name. He found her without a doubt, this is the girl who owned the singing voice.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, same drill. It's Linklandco again. Yeah I know, I said that the song 'Before it's too late' influenced me in that chapter, but I meant to say the **_**whole**_** story, not just the previous chapter. Easter was yesterday, and boy, what a long drive home. We drove near the mountain area to get to my relative's house. It's been a busy week and same as the previous week. I haven't updated as much as I would like to, now that I actually have time to write (spring break and an unexpected visit from a friend) and draw, I can **_**actually**_** update. For those who watch me on DA, I will get to LOP, don't worry. Sometimes I never have enough time to draw/write and update. Not that anyone really reads this anyways, LOL. But thank you for those who do. I really appreciate it!**

** Well, without further ado,**

Chapter 5

"Zelda, eh?" Link questioned as he circled around her, and Zelda, standing as stiff as a board, "My name is Link, you know, just the bestest man out there. Super smart and strong!" he flexed his arms to reveal his muscles. She glared at him.

"_Bestest_ is not a word," she replied bluntly. It was his turn to shoot her a glare. She felt his glare and she shivered in fear, "I guess you aren't as smart as you would have liked to be."

Opening his mouth to say something, his glare shifted onto the grand wall behind her. He shut his mouth and headed towards the wall which was lined with many more books. He took one by the spine and opened the hard covered book. Heavier than he expected, the book slipped from his hands and a thunderous _thud _escaped from underneath. Zelda glared at him and went to pick the ancient novel. Her hands brushed the scarlet floor so delicately and Link couldn't help but to awe at her grace. Even just to pick up a book from the floor, her figure was still straight and full of pride.

"Look, _Link,_" she sneered. Link shot his glance at Zelda's face which was full of annoyance, "I do not know why you are here, but Ganondorf doesn't want anyone else here and I _do not_ want you here either. Foolishness isn't exactly a trait that is appealing in this room."

"But you are following Ganondorf's commands, now ain't ya?" he smirked as he said the remark, "And he is a fool. So doesn't that make you a fool?"

Breathing in sharply, Zelda glanced up at him, only to catch him still smiling like an idiot because, well he is an idiot. Placing the book back on the shelf, Zelda could smell something like smoke coming from behind her. Link was fumbling with a cigarette as it bobbed lazily in his mouth. He observed the enormous room and pulled up a chair to Zelda and plopped down it. She watched in disgust as to Link's act. Smoke raised in the air from the smoke rings he blew. It flowed like a curtain around the two bodies. Pulling up one of his legs to him, he laid one leg over the other and placed his elbow on the arm rest of the chair. Drawing up the warm cigar to his mouth, he couldn't help but to smile at the young woman's reaction. Her face was filled with disgust. Link released the cigarette from his mouth and blew another ring.

He couldn't help but to think how attractive she was. Tracing the details of her in the semi dark room, he still could note how fair she was. Expression rock hard on her face, she didn't move an inch while Link stood up and stalked towards her. Only her eyes, which Link noticed were violet, shifted a glance as he circled around her. He blew another ring beside her, and she stiffened, her chest puffed out meaning she was holding her breath careful not to inhale the fumes. Placing his arm around her waist, he simpered on how incompetent she stood but as soon as his arm reached her, she smacked him across the face. Yelping with surprise, he placed his course hands on his cheek as his cigarette plunged to the ground. Eyes glowing with violence, Zelda advanced towards him with her thin arms crossed. She shook her head.

"What's wrong, missy?" Link asked cockily, "Do you not like dirty men?" She eyed his cigarette in shame.

"Or ones with dirty lungs," she added in an edgeless tone. Sneering at him, she gathered up her courage against him. He was just a mere follower of the '_lord'_ Ganondorf. Just another man with crushed dreams, no hope, no faith and is blind. Just like the king himself." A sigh escaped from her lips and Link knew he had to see her more often. Her short temper was probably a result of being locked in here, and then Link started to ponder why she was in here all this time? He let his eyes wander around the shelves and the roof. The skylight beamed down on the two. Honestly he couldn't find a reason why she would have stayed in here this whole time. The outside world is, well _used to be_, better then here. But nothing is worse than outside. She interrupted his thoughts again, "Look, I do believe I asked you why you are in here. And you did not answer me at all. SO I will ask again. Why are you here?" 

After Link thought about it, he really forgot what drawn him here. But when he glanced at her mouth, he remembered. He closed his eyes and began to speak as if he had to visualize what he had to say. "For a really long time, I could hear your voice through the floor of my cell." She gasped sharply. "I mean your singing over and over and your endless crying night after night-"he opened his right eye and noticed how she was looking down with pain. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Link stopped and walked closer to her, curious of her expression. She turns away from him and she walks slowly to the dark lurking corners. His heart sank. "Hey-Hey...Look, I didn't mean anything against you-"he was cut off again, but this time not so irrationally.

"Maybe if you were hated by everyone you'd understand." She walks further away from Link and she brushed her elegant hands along the dusty walls. Her dress flowed as she walked and her hair did as well, and Link could feel her pain filled expression even though he couldn't see her. He had an emotion, but couldn't remember its name. She slumps down and she hides her face with her now dusty hands. "Go. Ganondorf is coming." Link opens his mouth to protest but she waves her hand to gesture _leave._ He noted on how her hand was now wet. _Tears._ Link walked backwards to observe her sulking posture which was destroyed by his confidence. It was his fault. But he broke to a run and sprinted to the end of the room where a door that leads outside was. He twisted the knob and stares at the light shining at Zelda. She stood upwards as he glanced at her. She stumbled and then she stood perfectly but Link could see her tears glimmering where he stood. She raised her hand, and then awkwardly waved. Link waved back and mouths her name silently. He like how the name felt on his tongue. Like he thought before, he needed to see her more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**For some reason chapter six never loaded but I guess I can just re-write it. I'm doing an RP with a friend and a book report while typing this and saying the lines right before the Be Prepared song in the Lion King with another friend. This is what I call serious multitasking. (Just kidding, multitasking would be ironing while talking on the phone while making pancakes and surfing while talking to whales and reading all the Harry Potters while watching the movie...Yeah...)**

**Without further ado:**

Chapter six

His heart paced faster and faster. All he could think about was the golden eyed girl he had just met. The mystery now solved! He didn't even care that he zipped out of the door in the library with a burnt ring around the entrance where his cigarette fell, or that fact that his two friends were walking down the halls with their lord in a fast pace. All he could care about was her, her, her, and nothing else. He practically jumped and leaped for joy into his cell, the happiness over whelming him. He didn't even know why this was so important to him. Finally calming down and sitting in the corner of his cell, his hands still shaky and clammy from the excitement. Hand shaking, he picks up a cigarette but then places it down, no intention of wanting it. No desire for that came to him, he felt odd not wanting the life giving roll, but he decides maybe he wants a drink, or maybe what the lord, no Ganondorf wanted. He also found it odd how he didn't want to call him a lord either, just his name, Ganondorf.

On his way to the local bar, (by local, the bar is practically across the dark castle and through a few hallways.) Link wasn't surprised at all when he saw the man himself tapping his foot impatiently at the soldier arms folded and a grim frown tightened to his face. Link cleared his throat and swept his feet across the dusty floor. Ganondorf practically blocked the hallway with his broad shoulders which were dressed with armor with his tattered cape barely touching the ground. The same fiery hair and dark skin like the first time the two met, but he had sharper face and even more muscular body structure if that was possible. He spoke with a dark tinged voice tied together with a deep rhythm. The young man always shudders at the lord's voice even after all this time and being the best hand.

"Why did you enter the room in the library?" He boomed with a thunderous roar. This made Link chill even more violently, the hairs on his back stand and his hand getting sweaty with perspiration.

"Ah...M-My lord..." Link beamed agitatedly at the stern looking man. He wiped his hands on his dark green tunic.

"You wouldn't have done it out of annoyance," he stepped closer to Link grabbing the collar of his under shirt. Link swallowed hard on saliva, wishing that the fiery haired man won't do much harm on him, "You are my best soldier. What drew you to the room? _How did you get in is a better question."_ He emphasized the last sentence while pushing his long nose almost on Link's face. Link glanced around the room anxiously, what if he told him the real reason for his curious encounter? What would happen to Zelda, or his friends? Would his friends get in deep peril because of what Link did? Would they get blamed just because they were eye witnesses?

"I never went to the library before," Link started, his smile tight and fake, but he continued, praying from the bottom of his heart to the Hylian Goddesses, that Ganondorf would buy his act, "And I was curious at the door..."

"The door that said not to enter? I thought that sign would keep a mere idiot like you out." Ganondorf snarled and Link's heart sunk, but he knew what he was doing. Well, at least he hoped he knew.

"Um, yes, that one," Link continue, "Well, I mean, at first I didn't know about how it was all...Uh, locked up and reserved for you, my lord, so I went in, well at least tried, but my cigar fell out of my grasp, and started to burn the floor..._Then_ I realized, that there was a warning not to enter...Since the ring of fire was so furious, I accidently stumbled into the room..."

"Well, tell me what was inside the room, will you?" Ganondorf let go of Link causing him to stumble backwards to the ground, but immediately he stood and brushed the dirt and sweat of his hands. He tugged on his collar and propped it to place.

"Well, I blacked out because of the smoke, so I didn't see anything. When I woke up, I was so blessed to be alive; I joyfully escaped out of the room!"

The corridor fell to an awkward silence, and Link could swear the only thing he could hear was his heart shattering like a fragile wine glass and smashing to the ground. He bit his lip and looked down. As soon as he looked up at the lord again, Link was awe stricken when Ganondorf nodded in agreement. He left Link alone in the corridor with a sweep of dust and air from his cape, the lord left probably to the chamber where he lived, or to the room where Zelda was. Link checked over his shoulder to see the dark lord go around the corner. Link felt overly giddy. He lied to the lord of Hyrule! Even though he was a rebel soldier, he hasn't felt this rebellious by lying before. Chills ran up his spine and he didn't dare to move another step. Uncertainty spiraled up his body like a stair case on a pillar, what if the lord didn't buy it? What if Ganondorf was actually getting troops to come and execute him from the land? Mesmerized in his train of thought, he yelped when a certain voice whispered a certain word into his long pointy ears.

"Boo!" Kafei whispered into his ear, his breath lingering on the skin of Link's. Link yelled in a nervous and hesitant voice. He drew up his arms defensively while Kafei and Vaati laughed in harmony. "Dude," Kafei said, "It's just us. What's up? Why are you so uptight?" The trio of friends started walking their way to the bar. The shattered stain glass windows blew cold wind at them, and refracted dull rainbows enlightened their walk. Silences filled the mainly chatty comrade. Opening his mouth a few times to speak, Link lost his bold voice, forcing his mouth shut and his ice blue eyes quivering and shaking with anxiousness. As the three entered the bar, none were shocked to see a bar fight happening in the very dimly lit room. The stench of alcohol rose into their nostrils and the strong scent also made our protagonist quite indisposed. Shattered bottles scattered across the velvet covered floor, red wines and foaming beer soaking into the carpeting. A few lanterns weren't lit and the walls that carried the only dispirited light were dripping with the alcohol and the stains didn't wash out. The roof was low and the walls seemed close and tight because a lot of people often crowded to their usual tables while other had duels or tried to charm the women. The long stretch of counter where the bar tenders worked seemed to be the only casual sophisticated section of the bar, and the only respected, without the bar tenders, who would serve the drinks? People are obviously way too drunk to serve themselves. Ignoring the gibber gabber of the lively community gather up, the patrons sat on the many bar stools. Telma, a bar tender came up to them with a wine glass in hand. She eyes t hem closely and nodded. She was serving the usual.

"Actually," Link cut in, Telma turning to him with her eye brows raised.

"Yes honey?" She asks her voice deep and in a sing-song tone. Her large body and braided red hair swung as she talked. Her body full of movement in whatever she did, her face always brimming with expression.

"I...Actually don't want anything, thank you," Link smiled nervously, his face down slightly due to timid behavior. He wasn't used to not taking swings at beer, the foam over flowing from the top and flowing into his mouth. "I actually just want water."

Telma and the others stared at Link in awe. What did he just say? The man who always took shots and was fun, now asks for water? Something was up, and Telma knew what it was. She turned her back towards them and started to fill the other glass mugs for Vaati and Kafei. She scraped the foam off in a swift movement and turned to look at them. She placed the mugs in front of Link's company and her painted lips formed into a smile. "So, who's the girl?" Link gulped nervously and his friends spit out their drinks.

"I don't understand," Link replied quickly. His face beamed with crimson shades and his eyes shyly met with hers. She rolled her shoulders back and placed her elbows onto the counter. Her hand arched so her head could sit in, and she leaned a bit closer to the flustered nineteen year old male. She cocked her eye brow again.

"Link, you always drink...And men, who don't drink here, in this bar, mean that they are in love."

"Love?" Link asked curiously. The word seemed so vague, yet he couldn't remember the emotion or even what it meant anymore. The feeling felt like it should have been a vital need, now he couldn't even remember the taste. The word simply slipped off his tongue and his mouth filled with the after taste of confusion. The others glanced at each other and back at Link. He could only imagine what was going in their minds at the second. _How does he not know that word? Everyone knows it, everyone has it! Is he an idiot?_ Well, at least that's what he thought. Breaking out another uncertain chuckle, he cleared his throat and his face fell. God, he was such a damn idiot, wasn't he? Not knowing a word, probably so commonly used. The word love! Four letters. L-O-V-E. He slightly shook his head. He pushed the counter with his palms and scooted of the stool, leaving his friends and the barista in awe.

Strolling through the hallways, more and more thoughts of the four lettered word poured into his head and stayed there like pouring water in a glass. Was he in love? How does he know? How would he know? His cheeks burned with warmth and his palms felt sweaty once more in his gloves. He entered the main section of the castle to find the door that lead back to his hearth. Rotating the knob of a rotting door, he stopped and peeked back over his shoulders to see the door that lead into the library. The door that lead the Zelda. No one was in t he room, and the stained glass windows illuminated the moon light into the center of the room. It must have been late which meant everyone was sleeping, or at the bar, not in the library. Skeptically inspecting the area, he entered the completely dark library. He felt his way around the large room using his hands to guide him. His left hand started to get warmer or colder depending on each direction he went. When he proceeded to a certain part, his hand intensely shot up heat and started to glow through his leather glove like last time. How did he do this before? The fire around him, the mark glowing on his hand. There was no fire, but he stuck to a gut feeling he didn't need to burn his way into there. He closed his eyes and took a breath of frustration. His hand felt cold. The warmth of the aura stopped, and Link opened his eyes in surprise. He needed to close his eyes to enter the room. How did he know? He entered the room.

The book lined walls were dimly lit with the moon creating a sky light for the dark room. The white marble floors seemed vibrant as well as the red carpet in the emitted light. Taking deliberate steps, his eyes followed all around the room again, his feet clamped to the ground and creating loud rings of echoes and softly faded ones too. When he reached the end of the room, he was shocked that Zelda was nowhere in sight! He started to feel a panic rush through him. What could he do? Did Ganondorf be rid of the girl? Was it Link's fault? _What am I going to do? This is my entire fault! I let the lord kill someone I know!_ The thoughts swam in his mind and he also started to wonder why he felt scared for her death and not one of the ones he had killed before. He reached for his back because it held his sheathe, the one his sword rested in and he undrawn it, holding it close to his face just in case. He closed his eyes and took a breath, he heard elegant steps and he turned around behind him, relieved at the sight of golden eyes piercing into his.

"What are you doing here?" her clothing was loose, she must have been in a night gown, she looked tired and weaker than before. Obviously she wasn't entirely awake, but Link thought she looked exquisite still.

"Zelda! I came to see you," he mentally slapped himself. He sounded desperate. She crossed her arms and began walking towards Link but stopping immediately when she saw the bane he carried.

"Please...Put that away!" she backed up, her golden eyes wide and her fragile body quivering. Link cocked his head and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it, "PLEASE! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" she screamed, her voice echoing into the air. She hesitantly looked at him, but stumbled over a book on the floor. To her surprise she lost her balance and she fell ungracefully onto the marble floor with a soft _thud!_ Link sprinted to her while he put his sword back to where it belonged. She sat on her knees and held her head. Her shoulders shook and she let out soft sobs. Panic filled Link again. Her small body shook in fear like a scared animal, she took breathes every few seconds, but they sounded shallow and quick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so I made the last chapter a lot longer then I usually do, which is good, in fact, awesome. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I think it was the most entertaining to write for me. I was sick earlier today, but now I feel one hundred percent! It's awesome! I guess that doesn't matter right now, but hey, whatever! You might wonder why it's rated T for Teen, well, the story is going to get more violent (I hope, because I always seem to forget to add the fighting etc) Sorry that this one has a lot of speaking and not much action! But whatever, without further ado,**

Chapter Seven

He bit his lip nervously as Zelda's face streaked with tears of fear. He licked them and he kneeled beside the girl and peered at her profile. She started to speak again, and Link's heart skipped a beat, "Please, don't hurt me...I..." she stopped talking and her shoulders started to quiver again, but her petite hands weren't veiling her face leaving her glistening tears in clear exposed sight. Link traveled to her on his knees, skidding a bit on the slippery marble. She took a deep shaky breath and spoke again, "I don't know anything!"

Furrowing his eye brows, his eyes narrowed in confusion. What did she mean by _not knowing anything?_ Was she being tracked down for something? She looked away from him, her hands beside her, and they feel into a silence. She silently sobbed, and he desperately inched towards her, softly to indicate no harm. "What do you mean? I don't wanna hurt 'ya. I wanted to talk...I wanted to see you again." his face felt a bit warm after he said that. He swallowed on air and glanced at all the books that surrounded him, "You sure like reading, don't you, Zelda?" She saw her stop shaking, her head shyly turned at him after she wiped furiously at her eyes to clear the water falls. Her eyes were red lined and her cheeks were rosy. She slowly crawled towards him and he smiled warmly at her. He felt so different around her, as if the worries of Hyrule vanished into a glass and shattered leaving them the only beings alive, isolated, and together. Trickled tears streamed down her eyes and rolled off her face. She sat in front of him and his mouth jumped. "Are you scared of me?"

"It's not you..." she spoke so lightly he almost thought she just mouthed nothing at him. But as soon as he realized she spoke, he tied the words together, and his panic washed away slowly. "Well," she sniffed a bit, "Maybe a little...But it's not the reason..." She inched closer to Link and she placed her hands on her folded lap. He eyed her carefully; he didn't want to scare her of anything of the sort. Her fragile body seemed unreal, as if she herself was a character herself, in one of the many books that spiraled over their heads. Her arms were thin, as what he could make out, of her legs. Her waist was very small as well, a very unhealthy thin, causing her to be pale and weak looking. Even though she looked sickly and frail, her golden hair and eyes burned with emotion. He loved her honey colored eyes; it's as if they were drizzled in golden chain and tiny drops of diamond winked in them. Her eyes made their way into Link's ice blue eyes, causing him to chill. "It's not your fault."

"Then what is?" Link whispered. His mouth felt dry and he could hardly find his voice. He felt trapped into her. There was no turning back.

"It's your sword..."

"My sword," Link repeated. He looked behind his broad shoulders to see the rusty hilt of the sword. It rested safely in his sheathe that he made years ago for one of the many classes he perfected. He cocked his head, "Why?"

She turned away from him, and he impatiently watched her do so. He scowled a bit, but his face softened. She couldn't help to be scared, and he couldn't help that. She barely spoke again, "Your king...He is my master...Ganondorf, he likes to keep me locked in this room, I've never left, ever. He often threats to use his blade against me so I would stay and obey his every order. I have no power against him...I have to wait."

"Wait for what? When he dies?" Link stood up and Zelda surveyed his movements. Plopping down in front of her, Link made sure their eyes intersected with one another's. He hated not looking at her face, and it irritated him if he didn't make eye contact. She squinted at him a bit as in annoyance to his stern face.

"No, I'm not waiting for Ganondorf to die," her lips curled into a faint smile. "I'm waiting for a hero, like the ones in my books. A knight, or anyone, I just want to escape and be free."

Link smeared on an expression of befuddlement, a hero? What kind of bull is that? Since when was there ever a hero? There was only one he could think of, but he was dead, gone and a rusty fairy tale. Was she even aware that he died a long time ago? She stumbled to get up, but Link stood up faster and grabbed her hands to aid her. Her golden eyes flashed in pain as he did so, he let go hesitantly and she rubbed her wrists with her hands. She walked over to a tall shelf and her hand brushed against the spines of books, and at a certain one, she pulled it out by the spine. Flipping through the many pages, Zelda walked over to Link and handed him the tiny ancient codex. Scratching his head in cluelessness he attempted to read it. Hylian writing sprang up in his face, teasing his eyes, the words jumbled together into a flaw filled book. Link can't read. Simpering bashfully at Zelda, he handed the book to her. "I can't read," he admitted, "I never learned how." She smirked.

"Now, let's see, a smart man would know how to read, right? So ha, you aren't the smartest, 'bestest' man here, are you?" she mocked, and her eyes danced with amusement. Link rolled his eyes at her. "Well, I'll read it to you, Link." his heart fluttered when she said his name. He bit his lips and smiled again. She looked away and her eyes followed the Hylian words. "There once was a hero. He was born with the powers of the Goddesses. He could control the power of Time but using a sword, which was also crafted by the Goddesses like he was. He was the Triforce of Courage, and his name carries on to every Hero that will wield his blade, the Master Sword." she stopped again, to see that Link was peering into the book, full attention to the faintly colored pictures with a man in a green tunic similar to his. He placed his finger in the picture, to brush against the textures. "Link," Zelda broke his awe. "Do you know what the Triforce is?" He thought about it for awhile, but nothing came to mind. It sounded so familiar. He shook his head curiously, and Zelda let out a sigh. "Well," she started once more, closing the leather cover, "The Triforce consists of three people, Power, the segment on the top, wisdom, on the left, and courage, the hero, on the right. Ganondorf," she shuddered at his name, "is sadly Power. That means, he has dark in his heart, and also, he causes evil happenings like the world falling into darkness. And so far, he has done that."

"I still don't understand, what does the Triforce do?" he held the book close to him, and he drew his knees close to him, he was learning, something he has wanted to do for a long time, not just recycled information he knew. "I understand now that Ganondorf possesses evil from the Triforce, but what is so important about it?"

"You see, Link, the Triforce is a mystical gift from the Goddesses, and it grants wishes. If one with an evil heart touches the Triforce, the once beautiful land will fall into despair and peril. If someone with a pure heart touches the Triforce, the land of Hyrule will have life again, _and _their wish will be fulfilled, if it's an honest wish and not a greedy one, that is." she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, "Do you understand?"

"Gee, I guess," Link rubbed the back of his neck, "Pretty much if you are good and touch the Triforce you get good deals, and vice versa if you are bad? So, uh, could I borrow this book? I may not know how to read, but if I look at the pictures I could try to understand. Please?"

Zelda smiled at his actions, he seems so innocent at the second, not the man who smoked a cigarette in front of her face, or a man under the dark lord's power. He was Link, the innocent man, who acted like a young curious cub. Blushing slightly, Link smiled again, her smile haunted him in a way he wanted. Wanting and longing for her smile carried inside him. She nodded and his face beamed with sheer delight. An amused smile smeared on his face in a flash as he clutched the book in his arms. Tucking the book in his tunic, he let out a beam of happiness. He hasn't felt so excited before, and it was for a leather cover, and torn edged pages sewn together. Link laughed at his odd behavior and rubbed his neck once more, "Sorry, I usually don't act like this." Zelda had her arms crossed for warmth and she looked at Link in disbelief. Her face wasn't wet with tears any more, it was pure, and mended together pleasure. And then her mouth opened, and she let out a laugh. Link's face fell in surprise and she giggled sweetly. Link let out a nervous breath quivering with surprise, but her laugh harmonized with his and he let out a bolder laugh. They laughed together, the room only full of them now. Nothing mattered anymore. This was them. When they put an end to their giggles, Link opened his mouth to say something, but a crash came from the ceiling, dust and chips of the stone mounted in the air and flew around them. Large cement blocks fell heavily from the ceiling and it smashed ungracefully into a book shelf. Dust filled air circled around them, causing a thick smoky atmosphere and the two could only see silhouettes of each other's lining. Hastily, he screamed the name of his new friend over and over again, desperately grasping for air and flailing his arms to reach for her.

More and more of the ceiling broke into, and the walls started to crack. Thunderous claps of smashing echoed and rang in the air while Link's screams and desperate cries intertwined with the non-stop destruction. What was going on? Why so suddenly? A figure wavered in the distance, and Link wiped his eyes from the dust, before he knew it, a small thud plunged into his arms. Flashes of silky gold appeared before his eyes. Zelda. He let a sigh of relief and he clutched onto her shoulders tightly. She was as stiff as a board and her eyes didn't shift at any cost, just in front of the square area around them. The fingers of Link sunk deeper into Zelda's frail shoulders. Trepidation fell in his heart and the two stood as still as they could, but no source of the destruction was found. A block of stone fell in front of the teenagers, without thinking, Link picked up Zelda and carried her in his arms. Her eye lids started to drape over her golden eyes. Sinking closer to him, the female laid limp in his arms. Anxiety might have caused her to black out, and Link started to feel as if he could too. When his legs sprinted to the end of the room, he closed his eyes, pleading to himself to be let out of the room. The exit was blocked by huge blocks. _How cliché,_ Link thought to himself. Maybe if he couldn't get out by the door, he could use the same method of going in. His hand didn't change like it usually did. Widening with panic, Link's eyes shifted from one end to another, peering at all the books that shelved high on the walls.

Resting Zelda's body in front of him, he took the book out of his tunic. _Maybe this could help! _Link thought to himself hopefully. Skimming through the pages of Hylian text, he landed on a picture of three women, one red, blue and the other green. Goddesses, Link remembered those people were Din, Nayru and Faroe. They were the creators of Hyrule. When he was younger, he used to pray to them, he never did anymore. Feeling a little apprehensive on the action of the prayer, he clapped his hands together and lowered his head low while his eyes closed. "Goddesses of the Triforce, please," he almost wanted to give up, this seemed unhelpful, but something else wanted to continue, "Please aid me! I need the holy power!" when he lifted an eye lid and wasn't shocked to see the plan had defaulted. Pulling Zelda's body closer to him for safety, he decided give up there. Nothing was going well for them, and nothing was going to help. Lying down beside the female, he bowed his head towards his chest and his lean arms covered the two. Trickling heat fell on his chest. Link pulled away from Zelda, only to his surprise to see _her_ hand glowing with gold like his. Gold streams of light shinned from her body, illuminating half of the room. Awed at the act they shared an odd feature; Link hardly noticed how his hand started to emit light as well. Their gold rays filled the room; Link wasn't able to see anything other than Zelda in the intense brightness. Squinting at the light, Link clutched onto his companion closely to his chest.

When Link opened his eyes once again, he was half surprised when he ended up lying down in the burnt circle around the door in the library. Half, because he knew that the glowing transported him into the room, but not usually out. He liked to play it casual and walk out of the room by turning the door knob. For the other half, he was surprised that the young girl had powers like his, unless if everyone did for some reason and he didn't know about it, but he was sure no one else did except for him and Zelda. Hoisting her up in his strong arms again, he investigated the library for the trace of another Hylian. There were only the neatly lined book shelves and their shadows casting over one another. In stealth mode, Link made a hasty run for it. Up and up he went on the seemed like endless spiral stairs and corridors until he reached his 'home.' He laid Zelda's body down beside his, and he placed his arm behind her head for a pillow. Thoughts drifted in his mind wondering if this was Zelda's first time out of the ruined booked lined room, he was too vexed to remember if she said so. He peered on her face, checking to see if she was still breathing and to see if he could feel a pulse. Blushing timidly at the sound of her heart beat, she retreated back to his half awake position. Relieved to hear her heart beating, he smiled, then his smile faded into his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Linklandco again! Not much to say except I think this chapter might be a bit shorter than the few last chapters, which is cheap considering that I took so long writing this one. But I want to get started on the next one soon. Even though this isn't the best, I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I was re-reading a lot of the chapters and I noticed there is a lot of mistakes. Sometimes Word doesn't inform me, I guess, but I found one at my own cost. I mentioned how Zelda has golden eyes. And yes, that is quite true, but for some other reason, I put violet eyes instead for a small part (I forget what chapter) sorry for the confusion.) I also read each and everyone's reviews and comments! Thank you all so much for the follows etc! (I wish I could thank each one of you and reply but I don't know how.) Thank you all so much for the support! Anyways, **

**Without Further ado,**

Chapter 8

"Lucky bastard," that was the first thing Link heard when he woke up in the morning. Groggily stirring as Link sat up, he caught a glimpse of Kafei and Vaati at the steel bars of his cell. Still half awake, Link found the statement only sarcastic and strange, but when he realized there was a light weight on his arm, he remembered, Zelda. He blushed and grinned lopsidedly at his friends, but they didn't seem too amused. After a collection of thoughts, he realized that it was Kafei who spoke, and he spoke again. "You know what Link? Telma _was_ right! A little lady entered your life! SO that's the reason why you left us held on a string, isn't it, buddy? Our little guy is growing up!"

"I'm freaking older then you!" sarcastically snapping loudly at the blood red eyed men, he forgot Zelda was still sleeping beside him. Groaning softly, she fluttered her eyes open. Gold flashed into Link's eyes. Her eyes, the gold ones like the sun set mesmerized him; he was so fascinated with them. Kafei cleared his throat as in to grasp Link's attention. Jolting slightly in surprise, Link and Zelda took a glance the two impatient friends. Vaati seemed blunt and not too emotional like normal, but as for Kafei, he was as energetic as usual. After a few exchange of confused looks, Link gasped and remembered that Zelda never met his friends before, "Oh, Zelda, this is Vaati," he points to the long haired boy with his arms crossed. He nods and hesitantly Zelda nods too. "This one is Kafei," Link says a bit bluntly, "He's annoying," he whispered into her ear. Kafei rolls his eyes.

"We came to pick you up to go to school, and found this lovely lady sleeping next to you," Vaati changed the subject quickly. He smiled at Zelda, "Are you going or-?" Link gasps and rambles on a few minutes holding his head and gripping his hair tightly.

"I forgot about school!" he glances around the room, "Zelda! What are we going to do with you! We need to get you out of here!" Link looks through his window, "DO you think you can crawl through these bars?" She gives him a look of disbelief. His face colours at his stupid action, "Never mind." Glancing around the room, he threw his books towards the entrance of the cell so he could pick them up on his way out. Underneath the books, he found a heap of old clothing, sighing in relief; he tossed some at Zelda, and also a hat. "Put these in, you need to disguise as a boy." Before she could protest, Link spoke, "We need you to stay away from Ganondorf, he won't look for you in the school, I hope. Now, get dressed, we won't look, _right Kafei?"_

Kafei nodded and turned away. Link picked up the books from the ground and exited the cell waiting in front with his friends with their backs against the iron cold bars. Link fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and lit it carefully. The smoke raised in the air creating swirly patterns that drifted away in the air. It reminded him of the times he burnt down towns for Ganondorf, not alone of course, and rounded up any villagers to become slaves or prisoners for the dark castle. The smoke rose in the same way, but it didn't linger away like his did right now. It seemed itself into the air, weaving its way around the whole kingdom and it stayed for days. He gazed up at the smoke he produced and it kept circling around the air. Guilt sat in his gut for an odd reason. He pulled the cigar from his lips and closed his eyes, exhaling the last smoky breath for now. This was his life though; he was a soldier for Ganondorf. There was no time to feel sympathy for the people he killed. Only, the fact that he _was_ thinking about it got him worried. Never once in his life he felt truly guilty for the lives he has taken, he has only felt sorry for the scenery that used to be so green and lush. Green was his favorite colour. Heaving in slowly, he let his lips touch the cigar. Was this really what life was?

"Hey..." a small voice came from behind Link and he jumped and turned around defensively. There really wasn't anything scary behind him, just a girl wearing boy's clothing and a shawl around her head to cover her hair. Link snickered and swallowed back a chortle. Zelda looked ridiculous. She frowned darkly at him and he shrank back and beamed bitter sweetly.

"Cross dressing isn't your thing, is it sweetie?" Link winked at her and Kafei laughed in a hushed tone while Vaati dug his bony elbow into Kafei's ribs. Vaati cleared his throat and motioned to leave ASPAP to class. Kafei and Link rolled their eyes in unison. Zelda followed closely behind the three through the hall ways until they reached Mr. Ezlo's class. "So...I guess we can say you are a new kid...If Mr. Ezlo notices that is. He'll be too busy talking. There are always empty seats in the back of the class room. It's an all boy's class as you can tell, duh. How about...You're name is Sheik, OK?" Link whispered to Zelda in a hushed tone, only for the four to hear. Obviously she didn't really like the idea, but before she could protest, the old bell rang and they rushed to their seats as soon as the old bearded man practically glided in the room as he seated himself on the slightly better condition chairs. Link wished he could get himself one of those. Then he realized that he wished he had a chair. He really needs to get a grip.

"Class, we will be discussing something that happened last night," The elderly man placed his elbows on his cheap desk and rubs his fore head tiredly, "Lord Ganondorf has informed me that the forbidden area was broken into last night..." Link stiffened and his breath was cut short. Ganondorf was aware of this? He never gave it much thought on how the library looked after the falling projectiles. Then again, Link never really thinks."I will need to speak with Link, after class," Mr. Ezlo looks sternly at the squirming male, "You need to see the Lord himself. He has to have some words with you." Class mates near him snicker and snort, they think it was lead to Link's well known stupidity. Vaati and Kafei shoot a concern filled look at Link while Zelda opens her mouth and then closes it. She stands up and clears her throat. The class room fell in an awkward silence as her chair scattered across the floor.

"Excuse me, Mr...Uh," she looks at his name plate on the desk, "Ezlo...Ezlo...Look it's not Link's fault, well all of it. I will, I should, be seeing him after class as well."

"And who might you be?" The man's green beady eyes stare at her golden bright ones. Link could have sworn that Ezlo's eyes opened with familiarity, but he wasn't sure. Zelda flinched behind Link.

"I'm Sheik. I just started school..." she looks away and brings the white shawl closer to her face so she doesn't reveal her feminine profile, "After last night.

The man nodded at her with a slightly suspicious look, but he brushes it off. "Both of you will be seeing him then after class," he writes their names on the black board with crumbling pasty chalk, screeching as each letter stroke down the board. Everyone cringed at the unbearable noise being produced with the writing instrument. Zelda sat down nervously and desperately glances at Link, while he slightly turns side ways to glance at her, just peachy. Now both of them were in trouble. Why didn't Zelda just not say anything? Why did she have to play Hero while it wasn't even her fault? Maybe her exiting the library room _could have_ been her fault, but it was Link who brought her there. It was as if the usual six long hours of class got even longer as Link sat with the guilt sat right in his gut while he watched the world out the window. Ganondorf's world that is, and Link helped. It was Link's fault he made the grass die, and it was his fault the trees were burnt and not even the smallest parasite could live in it. When he looked at the spinning smoke this morning, he had an odd feeling. Was it sorrow? Was is pain? Was it that he was homesick? Flashes of his family on his home town rushed in his mind. The one thing he never thought about, why now? His parents, Rusl and Uli, they ticked him in every night when him and his brother, Colin, were off to bed. The warmth and they way they were so close, why did it have to end like this?

It was Ganondorf. He murdered them, somehow. Link hardly thought about that night, nether less why the Lord himself would be there. Did he do something to kill Link's family without contact? What will happen to Link if he finds out?


End file.
